


I'm a toxic thing to you

by mywaywardsin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Down and Out Draco Malfoy, I am awed by GallaPlacidia, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywaywardsin/pseuds/mywaywardsin
Summary: Draco Malfoy is having hard time trusting anything, especially good things.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 115





	I'm a toxic thing to you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Code Name L](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349376) by [GallaPlacidia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallaPlacidia/pseuds/GallaPlacidia). 



> A quick sketch based on a scene in Chapter 10.  
> Relevant quote in the end note, teensy bit spoilery.

**Author's Note:**

> _Draco stood. Harry watched him intently as Draco reached up to touch a leaf._
> 
> _“It was natural, I think,” said Draco, after a moment. He plucked the leaf from the branch; but it tore. “There are clearly parts of us that are…”_
> 
> _His fingers were completely healed. He shredded the leaf ably, nimbly._
> 
> _“…compatible,” he continued. “But you were right, when you said I didn’t know you. I didn’t know about all the parts of you that were wrong for me, and you didn’t know about mine.”_


End file.
